


The Bet

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinkmeme, M/M, Minutemen, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an old kinkmeme prompt. Byron loses a bet and has to wear a dress. He and Bill both enjoy it more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Byron had lost the bet, and being a good sport, had squeezed into the dress. It was satin and off the shoulder and clung to him in a way that was just enough unlike his costume to make his stomach tingle. He was skinny enough that his arms and shoulders didn't look too ridiculous around the thin gathers on the shoulder and it was tight across his torso. He didn't have any cleavage of course, but his chest was able to stretch the fabric a little and show off the definition. The rest cascaded from his hips to to floor.

They had either forgotten or hadn't bothered to throw shoes into the bargain, so he had no choice but to go barefoot. Just as well, he didn't want to teeter and stumble. On a whim he combed his hair down as much as it would go, still shorter than most girls' but it gave him some wisps around his face. His stomach was in knots now, not because the others would see him, but because they might ruin it. Sure enough, Eddie's voice barked from the other side of the door.

"Any time, princess!" The punk was already laughing, and Byron took a deep breath and tried to put his own grin on to show that it was a joke and he got it. It never got much farther than a shy smile, but he stepped out anyway. Eddie whooped and Sally applauded. Hollis just grinned at him, like a congratulations for going through with it. Nelly smiled a little too, but glanced at HJ, who just stood there like an unimpressed wall. Bill's grin faded into something else almost at once, and Byron focused on him, wondering if he had finally offended his friend's upbringing a little too much. 

Bill's eyes had widened and his mouth had opened and he just sat there drinking in the sight. After a second or two, even Eddie had settled down. Sally gushed about what a shame it was that they hadn't picked something with a slit to show off his legs, like she hadn't seen them in his costume already. 

"You pull it off better than I could," Eddie admitted, still grinning. 

"Oh really?" Sally teased.

"I'm an autumn," he leered back and she had thrown back her head and laughed. It had been Hollis who had declared the deal met and released Byron to go change. His stomach had calmed down by the time he got back to the room, but the hesitant knock twisted it tight again.

"It's me," Bill said. "Um. Can I come in?" 

Byron was grateful all over again that he wasn't wearing heels, because he surely would've staggered on his way to the door this time.


End file.
